


They Were Roommates

by HizzieWarrior



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, F/F, F/M, Flirting, M/M, the one where they are roommates and turn to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HizzieWarrior/pseuds/HizzieWarrior
Summary: Hope and Lizzie have always been flirty around each other but what happens when they become roommates, does the flirting get to far!
Relationships: Finch & Josie Saltzman, Finch/Josie Saltzman, Gabby & Wade, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Kaleb Hawkins & Jed, Kaleb Hawkins/Jed, Wade/Gabby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	They Were Roommates

It was a quiet night in Mystic Falls, or that’s what it was made to look like. If we take a closer look at the long road that separated expectation from reality there is a school that held secrets that the world is just dying to hereof. Most of the students are asleep but there are the few who can’t live with their demons.

Hope tosses and turning deciding for the fourth night in a row that sleep wasn’t in her cards and doesn’t know when it will be again. She looked at the clock that was too bright for no reason and realized that classes were still five hours away so instead of doing nothing she was going to go workout. She thought about the reason she couldn’t sleep and instead of admitting it to herself she got up and put on some flexible clothes, grabbing a water bottle and leaving. As she walked to the gym she listened to music, she thought she could hear something. “I guess noise canceling doesn’t really noise cancel shit,” Hope said pulling an earbud out and hearing some noise in the kitchen. “Probably some kid making food,” she said walking through the doors into the gymnasium.

The noise could have been a monster for all Hope knew but she chose to believe they wouldn’t come as Landon is dead now. She was right, when Landon died Malivore had no reason to send monsters after him. The noise was just Lizzie Saltzman making her famous three o’clock in the morning sandwich.

She heard a loud slam door and grabbed her sandwich and looked where it came from. The halls were empty but a loud grunting noise could be heard from the gym so she quietly tiptoes inside and saw Hope in a sports bra and leggings and for some reason this view was better than the empty bed across from her.

Hope didn’t notice Lizzie sitting in the bleachers right away but after her workout when she was taking deep breaths she noticed the girl sitting there looking at her.

“what are you doing here?”

“I mean I can ask you the same question,” Lizzie said 

“My eyes are up here you know” Hope teased Lizzie looking a little lower than she was supposed to.

“Sorry, I couldn’t sleep, ever since Josie left I haven’t been able to, now your turn.”

“my room, it reminds me of him, every time I look at anything, I see him there and I’m afraid that I’m going to explode. I can feel her again and I’m scared.”

“wait you don’t mean.”

“I do”

“why don’t you stay in my room tonight so you don’t have to think about him and it would help me.”

Hope wiped her face with a towel and nodded she knows this was the best option and hopefully she will get some rest.

The two walked quietly through the dusty halls in the girl's dorm until they got to the room. Lizzie opened it revealing a completely missing half room. When you looked at Lizzie’s side it seemed so lively with joy and happiness but when you look at where Josie used to sleep seemed lonely and empty. No wonder Lizzie couldn’t sleep.

“I never thought I would say this but do you want to stay in my bed, I would give you sheets but Josie took it with her.”

Hope nodded, “I need to get my pj’s.”

Lizzie walked over to the cabinet and threw a pair of her spare pj’s to Hope. “these should be good, you know because I’m taller and all.”

“shut up,” Hope said walking into the bathroom to get changed.

“them being best friends and all Hope was still shy to get undressed in front of Lizzie even after that night at Miss Mystic Falls which the girls don’t talk about.

She climbed into bed next to Lizzie and looked at the ceiling not knowing what to do now, she hasn’t been able to sleep in days and didn’t know how this would help.

“hey”

“Hey Hope”

“How long were you watching me?”

Lizzie felt her cheeks get red and didn’t say anything. “I bet you enjoyed it,” Hope said

Lizzie turned to face Hope “you wish Mikaelson”

Hope turned and she was now inches from Lizzie’s face “I do wish” she said winking and turning around to face the empty bed. She felt arms around her and she didn’t mind it. She found it to be very calming as she closed her eyes and this time it didn’t open. The same thing could be said for Lizzie.

*

Josie wakes up and smiles feeling nervous and excited for her first day. She quickly goes to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She hopped in the shower and thought about the girl who hasn’t left her mind since she saw her a few weeks ago. Drying her hair off she couldn’t wait to get to school.

She parked the car in the lot and looked at the other students talking to each other when she noticed her standing there talking to a few people she didn’t know yet. She thought that being confident was the right plan so she walked up to the other girl and tapped her on the shoulder.

“is the lunch table spot still available?”

“for you always”

“It’s a date”

*

After a few classes and a lot of nice people who showed her around it was lunchtime, her confidence at this point was on thin ice but she had to pretend she still had it. As she walked by the disgusting food that was being served she walked to the table finch was at and was surprised that it was only her there.

“hey.”

“so the lunch queen arrives I see”

“wait for what,” Josie said

“it was a joke, forget it come join me.”

“why is there no one here,” Josie said sitting down

“I wanted our first date to be private”

“oh,” Josie said not realizing Finch took her seriously earlier 

“I’m just kidding, everyone has lunch next period”

“Okay, I wanted to meet your friends I guess next time.”

“were at this stage already, we haven’t even had our food.”

Josie blushed and finch smirked.

*

Kaleb’s best friend and brother were bumping heads and for some reason, he felt like he needed to mend their relationship.

“hey meet me in the gym later.” Kaleb texted

“what’s up, bro?” Jed sent 

“just meet me there at twelve we need to talk.”

“okay*

*

Jed waited on the bleachers waiting for Kaleb to come and wondered what this whole deal was about. He heard the door slam open and felt uneasy.

“hey bro,” Jed said walking to the middle of the hallway

“don’t hey bro me we need to talk about Alyssa.”

“oh, that’s what you wanted to talk about, and fine.”

“why would you do that to MG, this was the first girl he liked since Lizzie and Kym left and you ruined it for him. I haven’t seen him leave his room in last week and it’s your fault.”

“I know it’s not going to mean anything but I don’t like Alyssa I never have.”

“what are you talking about, how about that time we were fighting over her.”

“I can’t explain why I indulged myself in that stupidity but I can explain what happened between me and her.”

“This better be a good damn reason because if not I don’t know man.”

“This is something I never told anyone,” Jed said looking around to make sure no one was there. “I didn’t want to sleep with her but she sort of blackmailed me into doing it. Don’t say anything let me finish. We got to the Airbnb first and as we waited for you she made an assumption of me.”

“what assumption”

“that I’m gay”

“Why does that matter we know she likes to spit shit,” Kaleb said looking at Jed and then realized “oh”

“she threatened to out me and the only way to prove to her that I wasn’t is to sleep with her, but the whole time I was thinking of never mind.”

“you know you didn’t have to hide that bro? you know I like you know too”

“you can’t even say it”

“I like guys too, but I like girls more,” Kaleb said “now say what you like proudly

“I’m gay” he whispered

“louder”

“I’m gay” Jed yelled

The two hugged it out.

*

The alarm went off and Hope woke up feeling more refreshed than she has been in months. she opened her eyes when she realized her lips were mere milometers away from Lizzie so she rolled back and fell on the floor. Lizzie peeked at the short girl and said “you know there are other ways from not kissing me.”

**Author's Note:**

> after the disappointment of having no Hizzie Sleepover, I had to write this.


End file.
